


space girl: a playlist by todd hewitt

by spideysjester



Category: Chaos Walking - Patrick Ness
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysjester/pseuds/spideysjester
Summary: hii! i got this idea from a prompt generator online and i thought it’d be adorable as tiola! hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Viola Eade & Todd Hewitt, Viola Eade/Todd Hewitt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	space girl: a playlist by todd hewitt

**Author's Note:**

> hii! i got this idea from a prompt generator online and i thought it’d be adorable as tiola! hope you enjoy :)

viola shivered, sitting next to todd on the beach. the ocean breeze was nearly freezing and, of course, she’d forgotten her coat. but she was having such a lovely time with her todd, she didn’t want to have to leave. 

she scooted closer, snuggling her way under his arm to lean her head on his chest and give him a hint to hold her. 

he smelled nice. 

and his embrace felt like home. 

“hey,” he laughed, a bit caught off guard, “you okay?”

“yup,” came her muffled voice, her face pressed into the fabric of his blue hoodie. “just cold.”

a smile crept up todd’s face. “i told you, didn’t i? i told you you’d want yer jacket.”

“i knowww,” she muttered. “i forgot.” she pressed her face even closer to him, if that was possible, trying to get as much warmth as she could. 

he smiled down at his girl, wrapping his arms tighter around her like he planned on never ever letting go. 

the two just sat there in the sand for a bit, holding each other right, taking in the feeling of each other, their warmth, the comfort of being held by each other. 

until todd moved. 

“hey, what-” viola sat up in protest. 

“hang on!” todd’s noise swirled and he grinned, pulling the hoodie over his head.

“what? no, no, keep it! i’m okay, todd, really, i don’t want you to be cold!”

_viola, it’s fine_ , his noise said repeatedly. he fixed his remaining shirt and handed her the hoodie with a sweet crooked smile. 

she grabbed it reluctantly. “todd, i love you, and i appreciate it, but i don’t want _you_ to be cold now!”

“it’s fine, vi, i swear! it was getting hot anyways, and i can feel yer shivering. please put it on.”

she sighed and slid the blue sweatshirt over her head. it was big on her, the sleeves pooling around her hands. and it smelled like todd. 

“yer adorable.” 

with those words and his view of her in his hoodie now echoing in his noise, todd leaned back to lay in the sand, pulling viola down with him to lay her back across his chest. with a laugh, she fell right down with him. 

* * *

as much as the couple didn’t want to leave their spot in the sand, ben was calling out to them to come in and wash up for dinner. viola lifted her head off todd’s chest and he stood up first, grabbing her hands to help her up. she brushed the sand off his shirt and intertwined her fingers in his, shyly swinging their hands as they walked back home. 

ben stood in the doorway, smiling and shaking his head at them. _those damn kids, crazy in love._

“hush it, ben,” todd called, viola ducking her head in embarrassment as she laughed. 

ben playfully hit todd on the shoulder as they walked in and turned around to close the door. “hey, son, d’ya mind helping me set the table?”

“yes, sir.” todd leaned down to give viola a kiss on the cheek as he walked into the kitchen, leaving her to walk to her room. 

“y’all had a good time, i assume?” 

“yeah, ben, you know i love bein’ with her.”

their voices became quieter as viola turned down the hall into her room, but their noise amplified their voices enough that she could still catch what they were saying. 

“yeah, i can tell,” ben laughed. “and y’all are trading clothes now, i see?”

todd’s noise blushed pink so vibrantly, viola could practically _hear_ it. she didn’t mean to, but she smiled so wide her cheeks started to ache. 

“she was cold, ben! ’n’ bein’ a gentleman, i let her wear my hoodie.”

“i’m not sayin’ you did something wrong! just commenting,” ben replied. “you two are sweet.”

viola smiled wider. ben really was so supportive of the two of them. 

she walked out of her room and a couple more steps down the hall into the bathroom, washing her hands for dinner. as she left the room and walked back to her own, she stuffed her sleeve-covered hands in the hoodie pocket and-

_ huh? _

there was something there. 

she grabbed it, curious, and realized - it was todd’s ipod. 

he’d had the thing for ages, a gift from ben two christmases ago. but in all that time, viola had been just listening to music on her own that she’d gotten the same year. she never really thought about what todd might be listening to. 

but now, with it in her hands, why not take a look?

she quickly guessed the password - 1391 - and scrolled to open his music. what she found wasn’t as interesting as she hoped - lots of artists she’d heard of and liked herself, lots of songs ben would often sing to himself. 

_wonder if he’s got anything fun in his playlists_.

the moment she clicked the tab, she thought her heart might just burst out of her chest. 

there was only one playlist there. 

the title?

_** space girl. ** _

_ that’s what todd used to call me. _

tears welling in her eyes, viola sat down on the edge of her bed and pressed play. 

and the sound of the first song filled the room. 

_ space girl, show me the stars.  _

_ you know the galaxies of my heart. _

“hey, viola, food’s ready!” todd called, walking into the room. “wait, what’re you-”

his noise flashed in realization. _oh, you found that._

she looked up at him and nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek. 

“hey! hey, hey, hey,” he stammered, rushing to sit down and swing his arm around her, pulling her close. “vi?”

she leaned into his chest again, like back on the beach, and took a deep breath in an effort to fight off the oncoming tears. “i’m in love with you. i’m in love with you, todd effing hewitt. d’you know that?”

he laughed in relief, quickly wiping her tear. “yeah, vi. yeah. i’m in love with you, too. my space girl.”

_ my space girl. _

_ my girl. _

_ todd’s girl. _

_ that’s all she’d ever want to be. _


End file.
